The present invention relates to a signal detector for detecting an input signal in, e.g., a serial bus transceiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,355 discloses a bus transceiver connected to a serial bus according to, e.g., the IEEE1394 standard. This bus transceiver has a high speed, binary data transfer mode and a low speed, ternary control transfer mode. A binary receiver operates in the binary data transfer mode and a ternary receiver operates in the ternary control transfer mode. Moreover, a preemptive signaling receiver is provided to receive a clock signal. A level shifting circuit for common mode shifting of signals is provided at the input of each receiver.
The bus transceiver according to the IEEE1394.b standard requires a signal detector for detecting an input signal having various frequencies.